Hades (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Bloodfire= |-|Golden= |-|Soultaker= |-|Classic Hades= |-|Grim Wraith= |-|Ragnarok= |-|Plague Lord= Summary Inevitably, death sends everyone to Hades, God of the Underworld. In the end, he always gets his way. Eldest son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea, Hades was swallowed by his father as an infant along with five other siblings. Zeus, the youngest brother, escaped this fate and freed them once he’d grown strong enough to battle Cronus. Together, the six siblings defeated the Titans and banished them to the dark realm of Tartarus. Now the reigning Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades drew lots for dominion. Hades drew the Underworld. Of the few that have entered the Underworld and come back, all speak dismally of the place, never wishing to return. Yet Hades, himself, rarely leaves the subterranean realm, constantly seeking ways to grow the numbers of the dead. When he desired a wife, Hades captured the radiant Persephone, daughter of the Goddess Demeter. Concealed in the Underworld, none could reach her, so Demeter cursed the land with a great famine. The other Gods pleaded with her to end it lest she destroy mankind, but she would not relent until her daughter was returned. Hades finally let Persephone leave, though not before feeding her pomegranate seeds. Having consumed the fruit, she was bound forever to Hades and required to return to her husband once per year to eat of the seeds again. This, it is said, is a time of mourning and the cause of winter. While many fear death and view it as evil, in truth, Hades endeavors only to keep balance. He is stern but fair. As God of the Dead and the Underworld, he views his authority on this matter absolute, forbidding anyone to leave his realm and growing wrathful when disobeyed or when someone tries to cheat death or steal from him. For everyone, death is unavoidable and service to Hades inevitable. Even the Gods. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C, higher with Ragnarok energy Name: Hades, King of the Underworld Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands, if not Millions of years old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Dead and the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Dark Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation (Holds absolute control over the souls of the Underworld, including the souls of fallen gods), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and spirits), Fear Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (His attacks spread plague and terror), Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Via Devour Souls, for himself and his allies), Absorption (Can absorb the life-force and the souls of his enemies to increase his power and heal himself. Absorbed the energy of the Ragnarok to become stronger), Fusionism (Used the energy he channeled from the Ragnarok to merge the Underworld with the mortal realm), Animal Manipulation (Can control the dark creatures of the Underworld like Cerberos), Summoning (Can summon the dark creatures of the Underworld), Statistics Amplification (Via Blight), Status Effect Inducement (Via Blight), Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Expert Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than Poseidon and is one of the strongest Greek Gods. Helped his siblings to fight and overthrow the Titans during the Titanomachy. Fought and defeated Anubis and fought against Bellona during the Ragnarok. Can fight the likes of Zeus even if he's weaker than him), higher with Ragnarok energy (Absorbed a part of the energy released by Ragnarok to become stronger and started to merge the mortal realm with the Underworld) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Zeus) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods like Bellona) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (Can easily harm regular gods of the likes of Anubis or Bellona) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Whistood multiple powerful strikes from Bellona) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Staff, Starter/Core Items (Purification Beads, Mage's Blessing, Mana Potion, Healing Potion, Shoes of the Magi, Spear of Desolation, Doom Orb) Intelligence: High. Hades is among the smartest gods and conspired with Hel and Loki to kill Zeus and claim Olympus's throne for himself and succeded in the end. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blight:' Hades' normal staff attacks apply a debuff to the enemy, called Blight. This debuff stays on the target and can be refreshed. If an enemy is afflicted by Blight, each of Hades' other powers have an additional effect. *'Death From Below:' Hades descends into the ground and erupts from below at his ground location, doing damage to all enemies in the area. If the enemy is Blighted, they are also slowed. Applies Blight. *'Shroud of Darkness:' Hades silences all enemies in a cone in front of him. If the enemy is Blighted, they are also feared. Applies Blight. *'Devour Souls:' Hades devours the souls of his enemies, dealing damage in a radius around him. If the enemy is Blighted, the enemy explodes dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing your allies. Enemy gods only take 50% of the damage from detonating Blights. *'Pillar of Agony:' Hades calls to all enemy souls nearby, pulling them closer to him over time, doing damage every .5s for 4s. If the enemy is Blighted, their protections are reduced. Hades also gains protections for the duration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Staff Users Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters